Radiation-emitting apparatuses and in particular organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are suitable as large-scale, thin lighting elements. In many applications, it is desirable that the apparatus emits electromagnetic radiation over the entire extent of one of its surfaces, wherein the luminous density of the radiation is as homogeneous as possible over the surface. However, different circumstances mean that in known radiation-emitting apparatuses no radiation is emitted in some regions of the radiating surface. This can be because e.g. these regions are covered by contacting elements or insulating elements or because no active radiation-emitting layer is formed in these regions.
In particular, OLEDs formed to be transparent over the entire surface also illuminate only in the active surface. The edge regions do not illuminate as there is no active surface at this location.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting apparatus that emits electromagnetic radiation over a larger extent, in particular the entire extent of at least one of its surfaces. In particular, it could be helpful to enable the radiation-emitting apparatus to also emit radiation at the location where this is conventionally not possible e.g. for the reasons described above. It could further be helpful to achieve the most homogeneous possible luminous density over the radiation-emitting surface or to achieve the subjective perception of the most homogeneous possible luminous density over the radiation-emitting surface.